Adeline Light/Outfits
Outfits Due to her lack of gravity, Addy needs to have multiple long ribbons on her person, which she throws to people to reel her in when she floats off. She likes light fabrics like chiffon and always wear shorts under her dresses to prevent unfortunate accidents if she floats off. While the light princess traditionally uses items in her hands to weigh her down and everything else on her body becomes weightless, it seems that this trait has skipped Addy. Instead, objects on her feet weigh her down and anything she holds becomes weightless. (She has exploited this trait readily for her friends). As a result, she has a fondness for heavy shoes made of solid gold, which can anchor her to the ground Signature Addy is wearing a cream coloured dress with a butterfly motif and a multilayered skirt, with an orange mesh and layers of sparkly chiffon. Under the dress, she wears an orange organza button up shirt and a cream coloured safety pants. She is never without her ribbons around her waist, and they are wound around her waist and tied into butterfly knots. She wears a simple gold crown with red jewels and heart shaped earrings with feathers, as well as a ribbon bow tie with an array of feathers and a butterfly shaped jewel on top. This butterfly trend repeats in the cuff links she wears and engraved in her gold shoes. Addy also wears yellow, shimmer and brown eyeshadow and peachy-pink blush, as well as coral lipstick. Her hair is tied into two ponytails with the remaining hair loose. Legacy Day Addy wears a silk ribbon tied around her chest as a crop top, and a sparkly cream coloured shorts with gold ruffles. Her skirt is three layered, with the bottom layer a feather-printed ombré silk skirt with chunky glitter. The middle layer is made with butterfly lace, and has a reversed high low cut. The upmost layer is reminiscent of the ribbon portion of a peplum top, and is a stiff white mesh with glitter. As per legacy day tradition, Addy wears the time honoured ribbons her mother wore, and her family crown, which is a minimalistic (as far as crowns can go) piece, with looped gold chains and many red jewels. She wears a feathered neckpiece with chains and a jewel butterfly brooch keeping both sides together, and a red ribboned shoe which reaches her thigh, stopping just beneath the hem of her shorts. As for accessories, Addy keeps it traditional, with enchanted gold cuffs, but she wears her cuff and stud linked earring. For the one day, Addy regains some of her gravity and doesn’t float off as usual. As a consequence, her hair turns to a reddish brown shade and she wears two buns on her head, with the remaining hair shorter than usual. She has more mature makeup on, with light shimmer eyeshadow and darker lips, which seems to reflect the more serious Addy. Getting Fairest I’ve had this done since 9th July?? which is like 5 months ago let’s see what notes I still remember about this design HAHA Addy has her hair in pigtails and it’s brown because her hair’s wet. I don’t do enough with the fact that “the Light Princess” is written by a Scottish author :’) but she wears a pj set with a tartan-inspired pattern! Hmm I think I wanted to give her pyjama bottoms, I’m not quite sure why she‘s wearing shorts ��? but anyway, she sleeps with multiple blankets, it probably got too hot HAHA People shouldn’t sleep with bulky earrings, so Addy wears a simple set of studs in her getting fairest outfit. And as for shoes, still gold. Date Night AKA that one doll line Tale uses as an excuse to shamelessly rip off kpop looks. The story is that Addy and Ting went to a concert and decided to dress in a similar fashion to the performers. In line with her motifs, Addy wears feather earrings and buttons with butterfly carvings. She has chains instead of her normal ribbons, and instead of her usual shorts, she wears a romper. Her shoes are heavy (seriously, knee high boots weigh a lot) to anchor her to the ground. I feel like I should point out that even though Addy’s colours are noticeably darker, this isn’t her emo phase yet. It’s just wiki making the transparent background white and causing the chains to blend in with the background. She looks much less punk with a dark background :’) This look is based of what Nayeon (and Mina) from Twice wore for Yes or Yes promotions! As an aside, my muses for Addy were Nayeon (Twice) and YooA (OMG) so this comes a full circle HAHA Way To Wonderland aka the one line that matches Met Gala 2019’s theme HAHA The theme for Met Gala 2019 is “Camp: Notes on Fashion”, so I chose the campiest EAH doll line, WTW! Much like the WTW girls, Addy has an additional neon colour (purple) in her outfit, as well as a translucent plastic accessory. She also has an oversized head accessory and it’s supposed to look like oversized butterflies. Her hair’s partially shaved, which adds an edge to contrast the girliness of the ribbons, and she has freckles!! (finally) Her motifs are once again repeated in this outfit, from her butterfly ribbons, on her earrings, the butterflies and (feathers/birds) in the design of the plastic accessory and on her shoes (which are delightfully campy on their own) as well as the ribbons wrapped around her plastic piece. Overall, this is the most time intensive design (excluding the Signatures) but all the components look great on their own and together, which I’m really proud of :’) I want to draw special attention to 1. her hair 2. the gloves 3. the ruffles pvc underskirt combination because that was a labour of love MET GALA 2019 Met Gala 2019 'Camp : Notes on Fashion' Well, I mentioned that the WTW design is supposed to be released at the same time as the Met Gala because it matches the theme, but no I lied. While the WTW design is OTT, it’s not exactly camp. So, I present to you the Met Gala 2019 version of the outfit. Again, keeping with the motif, Addy has giant butterfly wings in her colours. In the spirit of camp, there’s multiple signatures on the upper half of the wings, and variants of “call me ____” on the lower half. I’m just poking fun at myself basically HAHA I like to sign my art pieces and I have quite a few variants of my name so I thought it would be funny to add it to her design Category:Subpages